O Poder do Adeus
by clau snape
Summary: Hermione tem que tomar uma decisão dolorosa.


**O Poder do Adeus**

Clau Snape

Aviso- Nada aqui me pertence.Os personagens são da J.K., e a música "The power of goodbye "é da Madonna.Meu mesmo só a loucura rsrsrs.

Agradecimentos- Mais uma vez a Fer Potter minha beta e amiga. E a bendita hora em que acordei hoje com esse clipe passando, não consegui tirar ele da cabeça e não sosseguei até baixar o clipe e a música.

_Your heart is not open so I must go _

_The spell has been broken? I loved you so _

_Freedom comes when you learn to let go _

_Creation comes when you learn to say no _

De repente, ela percebeu o que estava óbvio: ela o estava perdendo.

Apesar do que haviam vivido no passado, parecia que mais nada poderia trazê-lo de volta.

Somente agora ela conseguia pensar em tudo o que se passara entre eles.

Os anos na escola haviam sido o início de tudo. Ele mais velho, tentando lhe ensinar não só as lições casuais, mas algo mais.

Ela se rendera a ele; a um amor proibido, uma paixão sem limites que a levara à conhecê-lo de uma forma única.

O que vivenciaram, ainda que veladamente, escondido de tudo e de todos, havia sido bom. Apesar de sua arrogância, de seu comportamento frio perante o mundo, quando estavam juntos, eram plenos. Amaram-se ardorosamente e pareciam se consumir no fogo de uma paixão sem fim.

Porém, o lado mais sombrio dele estava aflorando, e ela não poderia suportar isso. Apesar de todas as suas tentativas, Voldemort estava conseguindo minar as forças dele e levá-lo para o lado das trevas.

_You were my lesson I had to learn _

_I was your fortress you had to burn _

_Pain is a warning that something's wrong _

_I pray to God that it won't be long _

_Do you wanna go higher_

Então era preciso partir. Os momentos que tiveram ficariam para sempre guardados em seu coração, mas não conseguiria ficar e encarar essa nova realidade. Ela partiria. Deixaria pra trás tudo o que vivera com ele, iria em busca de novos horizontes onde pudesse recordar dele como algo bom, não como o Comensal frio que ele estava voltando a ser. A influência de Voldemort sobre ele vinha aumentando cada vez mais, e ela sabia que isso tinha relação com ela, pois para ocultar seu relacionamento, ele acabara abrindo a guarda aos pensamentos maléficos do Lord. Inicialmente, isso o perturbava, mas agora ele parecia estar realmente dominado por essa força. Era difícil reconhecê-lo às vezes.

_There's nothing left to try _

_There's no place left to hide _

_There's no greater power than the power of good-bye _

_Your heart is not open so I must go _

_The spell has been broken? I loved you so _

_You were my lesson I had to learn _

_I was your fortress _

Seu olhar agora se detinha no plácido lago, que ora observava da Torre de Astronomia. Era o seu local favorito, e era esta a lembrança que queria guardar na sua mente. Quantas vezes eles ficaram ali, envoltos e consumidos pelo desejo?

Suas lágrimas teimavam em cair, se misturando as gotas da chuva. O tempo refletia o que seu coração sentia; estava revolto, sombrio, cinzento. Não sabia por quanto tempo teria que ficar ausente. Certamente, pelo tempo que fosse necessário para a guerra terminar. Ela precisava se afastar de tudo e de todos para tentar recobrar sua sanidade. Alvo sabia o porquê de sua decisão e seria o fiel de seu segredo. Ele acreditava que após sua partida, Severo conseguiria, através da dor, expurgar a influência malévola que o consumira e reagir, retornando para a luz. Essa seria a sua esperança.

_There's nothing left to lose _

_There's no more heart to bruise _

_There's no greater power than the power of good-bye _

_Learn to say good-bye _

_I yearn to say good-bye _

Agora era a hora de dizer adeus. Severo estava ausente em uma reunião dos Comensais. Teria que ser dessa forma, para preservar o que estava por vir. Seu coração estava despedaçado. Sabia que se esperasse ele retornar, não conseguiria partir e teria que ser duplamente forte. Seu ventre carregava o fruto deste louco amor; fruto este que ele nem sonhava existir. Deu uma última olhada para o lago e desejou poder retornar algum dia.

Se você gostou, já sabe reviews ok? 


End file.
